


Of Sick Days and Movies

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Domestic Bliss [2]
Category: Yuri! on Ice!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sickfic, Skate!Family for the Win, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuri is feverish and grumpy. Yuuri tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I normally never update this quickly, but I already had this written, so I decided to post it. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and commented!
> 
> Yuri might be a little OOC in this. Just like before, Yuuri K. is Yuuri and Yuri P. is Yuri. I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope that you enjoy it!

Yuri had seemed fine this morning, Yuuri muses to himself, a thoughtful frown on his face. He'd been a little paler than normal, and a little grumpier than usual, but he'd just thought that the younger skater was tired. But now, after Yuri flubs his triple axel for the fifth time in a row, it becomes evident that something is wrong.

When Yuri doesn't immediately get up, Yuuri's concern spikes and he begins to make his way over to where Yuri is still sprawled on the ice. Yakov gets there first, though. "Plisetsky!" he roars, his concern showing as irritation. Yuri is weakly trying to push himself to his feet, but stills at his coach's angry voice. "Go home!" he orders roughly. "Your skating is a mess."

His student fixes him with an angry glower, but Yakov is unmoved (he's put up with Yuri long enough to be used to this behavior). "Fine!" Yuri snaps, huffing, and slowly gets to his feet, making his way carefully across the ice to the exit of the rink and cursing his coach under his breath. Yuuri watches him go worriedly, until Victor tugging on his arm finally snaps his attention back to his own practice session.

"We should get back to work," Victor suggests. He, too, had stopped practicing to watch the drama unfolding on the ice.

Yuuri shakes his head. "Why don't you finish up practice here?" he replies. "I'm going to go make sure that he's okay."

Victor practically coos at his plan. "My Yuuri is so sweet!" he gushes, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's rapidly reddening cheek. Nearby, Mila watches with amusement. "Go and make sure that our son is going to be fine!" he commands, fully approving of Yuuri's plan. After another goodbye kiss from Victor, Yuuri swiftly makes his way back to their apartment.

By the time he's made his way back to his and Victor's place, Yuri has taken up residence on the couch and has surrounded himself with every blanket that they own. All that is visible of his face are his green eyes, listlessly watching the TV. "You feeling any better?" Yuuri asks kindly.

Yuri grunts, part of the blanket falling away from his face. There's a bright flush in his cheeks, but the rest of his face is very pale, a sure sign of a fever. "You should try to get some sleep," Yuuri says, knowing full well that his suggestion is going to be rejected. It's the door-in-the-face technique that he learned about in the psychology class that he and Pichit took together: you start with a request that you know will be rejected so that you can make another, smaller request and have a better chance of getting the other person to agree.

Yuri folds his arms over his chest and scowls angrily. "I'm not a baby, I don't need to take a nap." Yuuri resists the urge to tell him that if he doesn't want to be treated like a baby, he shouldn't act like one. That won't end well.

Sighing heavily, Yuuri decides to try another tactic. "How about we watch a movie?" he suggests cautiously. Yuri doesn't start screaming at him when he grabs the remote, so Yuuri takes that as agreement and settles into the armchair next to the couch.

As it turns out, selecting a movie that they both want to watch is more difficult than it should be. Yuri outright rejects all of the comedies that Yuuri selects, saying that their humor is boring. He glares at Yuuri for suggesting any rom-coms (which are totally not Yuuri's secret passion, okay), and turns his nose up at any of the cutesy kid movies available. Yuuri continues to scroll through Netflix, determined to find a movie that they'll both enjoy. Both horror movies and sad movies are out, as Yuuri hates both of those genres (and suspects that Yuri would use his reactions as blackmail).

Yuuri's at a loss for what to suggest, when he spots the first Mission: Impossible movie out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, this used to be my favorite movie when I was younger!" he exclaims, moving to make his selection. Yuri has no reaction, and the lack of scowling or glaring or scathing comments leads Yuuri to believe that this is the closest they will come to an agreement. He starts the movie, and turns off the lights so they can see the screen better.

To his surprise, Yuri remains silent as the opening credits roll. About fifteen minutes into the movie he glances over and is shocked to see Yuri staring at the screen, absolutely transfixed, occasionally mouthing along to the dialogue. He's completely absorbed in the movie.

Now that Yuri is occupied, Yuuri decides to see if he can get him to take care of himself. He finds Yuri's water bottle from practice and presses it and a couple of fever tablets into the teenagers hands. Yuri, still lost in the movie, takes them obediently. He then tiptoes into the kitchen to heat up some soup. Pouring it into two bowls, he hands one to the teenager and settles back into the armchair with his own bowl. Yuri eats his soup automatically, never taking his eyes off the screen, and occasionally sips at the water bottle.

Yuuri finishes his own soup and sets it down on the coffee table. He'll need to clean it up (Victor is a neat freak when it comes to his flat), but for now he's content to just sit and watch the movie in peace. They finish the movie, and Yuuri goes ahead and starts the second one. About twenty minutes in, Yuri is falling asleep, almost dropping the now-empty soup bowl and water bottle. Yuuri quickly grabs them from him before they can spill. He sets them on the coffee table and turns to check on Yuri.

What he sees makes him grab his phone out of his pocket so that he can take a picture. Yuri is bundled up in the blankets, fast asleep, his head hanging halfway off the couch and his blond hair in disarray. He quickly snaps a photo and gently readjusts Yuri's head so that it's resting on the pillows.

Mission: Impossible 2 is still playing, so Yuuri settles back into the armchair to watch. He really should consider cleaning up the dishes, but he's so tired and it's nice to just sit and watch a movie.

When Victor returns to his apartment, he smiles at the scene in his living room. Yuri is curled in a ball on the couch, covered in blankets, his long hair a complete mess. In the armchair next to him, his boyfriend is snoring, head resting against the armrest, his glasses sliding off the end of his nose. Victor almost coos; it's so adorable that he can't even feel mad about the giant mess in the living room (did they actually eat in there?)

He quickly pulls out his phone to snap a photo—this desperately needs to be documented. Snapping several quick pictures, he pulls up Instagram. "Now, what to tag this?" he murmurs to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted at fanfiction.net under the same username.


End file.
